Abandono
by Nakens
Summary: Sinbad,quien gobierna la mafia en Japón,está a unas horas de casarse con quién sería el amor de su vida,el joven Judal,miembro de una familia de mafiosos, la Familia Kou. El pelipúrpura ya se encuentra en el altar, han pasado casi cuatro horas y aún no aparece la novia" ¿habrá cambiado de decisión? ¿O tuvo algún contratiempo?Solo Ja far podrá darnos respuestas ¿pero quiere hacerlo?


**Capítulo 1**

La Iglesia en la que se llevaría a cabo aquel acto se encontraba en total silencio. No había muchos invitados que se diga, solo los personajes más importantes de cada familia, algunos de sus socios y una cantidad razonable de guardaespaldas armados, pues todo debía salir perfecto ese día, no podían descuidarse ni un poco pues la gente de Al-Thamen seguro planeaba hacer algo, aunque quien los culpa, no recibieron invitación.

Fueron largos meses planeando cada detalle para esa fecha, nadie de la Familia de Sindria o Kou había descansado hasta ver que todo estaba en orden, además les costó horrores encontrar un cura que estuviera dispuesto a casar a ese par de idiotas sin tener que amenazarlo…bueno solo un poco, pero nada que dejara traumatizado al pobre hombre.

Entonces, si todos sacrificaron algo de su tiempo para realizar aquello ¿por qué Judal se retracta justo ahora? Bueno eso es lo que pensaban todos, pues ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que la ceremonia debía empezar y él aún no aparecía. Tal vez solo se sintió abrumado ante tanta presión, o le avergonzaba el traje que decidió usar para la boda, que no era ni más ni menos que un hermoso vestido de novia con muchos volados. Solo les diré que fue Kouha quien sembró esa idea en la cabecita del ojirubí.

Sinbad se decidió por esperar otra hora más, mientras trataría de comunicarse con su amado, lo había llamado unas 47 veces y dejado alrededor de 30 mensajes, sin mencionar los que eran enviados por los demás invitados. Pasada otra media hora "El Rey"; como apodaban a Sinbad, estaba sentado justo frente a la mesa de regalos con un aura depresiva rodeándolo por completo, Ja´far, Hinahoho y Drakon se acercaron a él con la intención de llevárselo de allí, ya hablarían después con Judal.

No lograron ni que se moviera un poco cuando Alibaba, algo así como un sobrino del pelimorado, dejo una caja pulcramente decorada con papel de envolver negro y un lazo azul, junto a un sobre que iba dirigido a los novios.

— Alibaba ¿podrías dejar eso junto con los demás? Mejor ayúdanos a levantar a este vejestorio. Le dijo Ja´far

—N-no soy ningún…lo que sea

—Creo que deberían ver que hay dentro. Alibaba algo asustado

—Si piensas que hay una bomba o algo por el estilo ya puedes ir descartando la idea, todos han sido cuidadoso en cuanto a ese tipo de cosas. Trato de tranquilizarle Drakon

—No entienden, aquí dice que es de parte de Gyokuen. Señaló el rubio una etiqueta que sobresalía del paquete

Aquel nombre fue suficiente para que Sinbad se levantara y los demás comenzarán a prestar atención a las cinco personas alrededor del regalo. Hinahoho fue el primero en tomarlo, lo sacudió un poco y le quito el moño con cuidado, apenas se libró de este lo abrió por completo, lo único que había ahí era un juego de té, las tazas, platos y tetera tenían una hermosas flores rojas decorándolos, se veía bastante elegante y delicado. Quienes habían estado aguantando la respiración soltaron un suspiro de alivio ante la estúpida broma de la Bruja de Al-Thamen, aun así quedaba por leer la carta en la que seguro encontrarían una burla hacia sus personas por ser tan idiotas.

Sinbad se la quitó de las manos al Saluja y con un tic en la ceja izquierda comenzó a leer.

" _Estimado Sinbad,_

 _espero que mi obsequio sea de su agrado, me gustaría entregárselo en persona pero como sabrá obviamente no he sido invitada a tal celebración. Me encantaría estar presente en el momento en que mi pequeño Judal llegue al altar, él al igual que el resto de mis hijos son mi mayor orgullo y siento que se me destroza el alma con tan solo pensar que ya no será más mi pequeño sino el esposo de un imbécil bueno para nada como lo es usted Don. Por suerte no tendré que cargar con este sentimiento tan horrible, ya que MI Judal no se casará con usted._

 _En la mañana platique un poco con él, trate de hacerlo entrar en razón en cuanto al compromiso ¿cree usted que me escucho? Y claro, tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto. Espero disfrute mi presente, además de la soltería, pues dudo que vuelva a encontrarse con Judal de nuevo"_

 _PD: Creo que esto le pertenece"_

Al terminar de leer la carta trató de calmarse, tomo una gran cantidad de aire para luego expulsarla de sus pulmones. Claramente Judal había sido raptado por Gyokuen y su gente, eso era algo sencillo de resolver, si les diría a sus hombres que comenzaran con la búsqueda de inmediato. "Creo que esto le pertenece" volvió a leer para luego observar un sobre pequeño que estaba dentro de la carta, este desprendía un aroma bastante dulce, era parecido al perfume que solía usar el pelinegro…no ¡ definitivamente ese era el perfume que usaba su chico siempre! Lo abrió descubriendo que guardaba. Allí estaba un hermoso anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamante, el cual debería estar en el dedo anular de su prometido ¡Esperen! Aún seguía allí, parece que a su "madre" se le hizo más fácil el arrancarle el dedo con todo y anillo que simplemente tomarlo.

Buscar a Judal será fácil ¿cierto? Sinbad tiene no solo a sus amigos sino también a las personas de Kou, juntos podrán dar con él.

Pero no incluyamos a cierto peliblanco pecoso que mira a su amigo con un rostro preocupado, no por el desaparecido sino por la causa de su desaparición.

— _Esto no va según lo acordado bruja._ Pensó con nerviosismo oculto


End file.
